


【丁渣】撒旦的惩罚

by Gorepromise



Series: 【丁渣短篇】The Garden of Eden [5]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorepromise/pseuds/Gorepromise
Summary: “恶魔就应该要做些恶魔该做的事情。”
Relationships: Kevin de Bruyne/Eden Hazard
Series: 【丁渣短篇】The Garden of Eden [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014267
Kudos: 6





	【丁渣】撒旦的惩罚

**Author's Note:**

> *撒旦丁/恶魔扎  
> *dirty talk预警 黑化丁预警  
> *垃圾开车选手 为了搞扎而搞扎  
> *私设如山 不喜勿入 感谢阅读

正文:

–

德布劳内的意识逐渐清明起来。

他闭着眼睛，脑袋里昏昏沉沉。

自己似乎躺在一张床上，并且，还有什么不对劲……有人！

他猛地睁开眼，对上了一双漂亮得过分的眼睛。

“嘿，你终于醒啦！”男孩说道。

“…………”德布劳内没有说话，他眯起了眼睛，打量着面前的男孩:微卷的头发，宝石色的眼睛，漂亮的下颌线和暴露在浴衣领口处的锁骨…

他很漂亮，只是可惜……

他试图从床上坐起身，却发现自己怎么也起不来。他有些疑惑地看了看男孩，男孩却是一副无辜的样子冲他耸了耸肩。

“…天使？”

德布劳内心想，他警觉地联想到了他的死对头。他尝试开启他的能力，过程顺利，于是他看到了人类视角看不到的，围绕在自己身上的黑色烟带以及身旁男孩背后的恶魔尾巴。

德布劳内没能想到自己万年来第一次隐藏能力来人间，就被人摆了一道。更没预料到，这个摆道的人就是他的下属， **一个新来的，不懂规矩的小恶魔。**

“我叫Eden，Eden hazard，”男孩露出了两颗兔牙，“你呢？”

“…Kevin de bruyne…”德布劳内看了他一眼，随即又问道，“你把我弄晕带到这里…什么意思？”

“当然是，”阿扎尔笑着，俯下身凑近躺在床上的德布劳内，轻轻咬了咬他的嘴唇，“要和你做爱啦。”

–

阿扎尔没有想到，自己做恶魔的第一天就被派到人类世界“值班”。更没有想到，在自己晃荡到酒吧时，看到了一个极其符合自己胃口的男人。

男人很高，大概比他高出半个头，皮肤很白还泛着些红，一头金发，安静地坐在吧台，似乎在等人，看起来和吵闹的酒吧格格不入。

阿扎尔从未怀疑过自己的魅力。不过如今他可是个恶魔，必须用个更像恶魔的方法把男人搞到手。于是他走过去，轻轻拍了拍男人的肩。只见男人还没回头，就已经倒在了吧台上。

 **“恶魔就应该要做些恶魔该做的事情。”** 阿扎尔舔了舔嘴唇，看着晕过去的男人低声说道。

–

“你知道自己在做什么吗？”德布劳内的脸有些红，可声音却是毫无波澜。

“我知道呀，”男孩眨了眨眼，诱惑般地舔了舔自己的小尖牙，然后解开了浴袍，赤裸裸地站在德布劳内面前，“ **我要和你做爱** 。”

他上了床，整个人都俯在了德布劳内的身上。

男孩细密的亲吻让德布劳内起了反应，他半硬的性器直戳着男孩的大腿根。看来应该是在自己被男孩打晕之后，男孩就把他的衣服脱了下来。

“你硬了。”阿扎尔把头从他的胸前抬起，一双湿漉漉的宝石绿眼睛里盛满了笑意。没有人能抵挡的住他的魅力，更没人能够拒绝他。小恶魔的虚荣心得到了一丝满足，他舔了舔唇，俯下身去亲吻男人的阴茎。

“操……”德布劳内看着正撅着屁股，努力地想把硕大性器含住的阿扎尔骂了句脏话。他第一次发觉，人类对恶魔的评价是那样正确: **无尽黑暗与欲望的化身** 。

灵巧柔软的舌头和温暖湿润的口腔让德布劳内爽得找不到北，他想这个小恶魔肯定做过不少次口交，要不怎么会这么熟练，这么…欠操。

圆圆的脑袋在他的身下动来动去，卧室里充斥着男孩为他口交而发出的色情的水声。

德布劳内趁着男孩还在工作的间隙使用能力把自己身上的束缚破除掉了，不过他还想坏心眼地再等一会，看看男孩接下来的动作。

“Kev…”阿扎尔抬起头，嘴角残留着些透明液体，故作委屈地说，“你越来越大了。”

德布劳内挑了挑眉，他的下身现在确实涨得发疼，而且他现在只想狠狠地操进男孩的屁股，“既然你说要和我做爱，那你就要信守承诺。”他云淡风轻地开口，仿佛下身还硬着的那人不是他似的。

“那……这样吧，Kev…”小恶魔颇为殷勤地坐在了他的腹肌上，屁股还贴着德布劳内的家伙。他的眼睛闪闪的，脸上的笑容又扩大了几分，“ **我用后面帮你怎么样？** ”

德布劳内再次挑眉，“不然呢，你只想用嘴和我做爱？”

阿扎尔似乎没料到德布劳内是这个反应，他短促地惊呼一声，然后凑近德布劳内，在他的脸上狠狠地亲了一下，“我太爱你了，Kev！”

德布劳内倒是被他这一系列动作弄得有些莫名，心想这小恶魔竟然对于被操这件事表现得这么热衷…？

不过，当德布劳内看着坐在自己身上的男孩，用嘴撕开那个小小的包装，然后仔仔细细地套在他漂亮性器上的时候，他才意识到，自己和阿扎尔的想法完全不一致。

“…等等……”德布劳内开了口，他疑惑道，“你说用后面帮我……？”

“…对啊？”阿扎尔被他这一问搞得一愣，随即倒也反应了过来。

像是怕德布劳内反悔，他抚上了德布劳内结实的大腿，像是耍赖，“我帮你嘛…”

就在阿扎尔想要进行下一步动作时，他的手腕突然被抓住了。

“！？”

男孩心里一惊，紧接着，他整个人就被按倒在了床上。

“什么？！你……”小恶魔皱起了眉头，他的手腕被男人钳制住了。他试图摆脱男人的束缚，可是却无法用力， **好像，好像他的能力被压制了。**

“我怎么打破你的束缚的？”压在男孩身上的男人冷笑着开了口，“开启你的恶魔视角，小家伙。”

男孩心里一震。于是他闭上了眼睛，又重新睁开。眼前出现了足以让阿扎尔晕厥的一幕:金发男人被纯净的黑色包裹着，背后有三对舒展开来的黑色翅膀—— **堕落的六翼天使** 。

阿扎尔整个人都僵住了，他忽然丧失了所有的力气，也不敢再挣脱男人。

“啊…哦。看来…这次我可真的搞到了个极品……”小恶魔心想。

看到阿扎尔弱小动物本能反应的德布劳内一个没忍住笑了出来，他俯下身在他耳边问道:“ **还想和我做爱吗，Eden？** ”

阿扎尔打了个颤栗。

不知道是因为男人沙哑蛊惑的声音，还是因为男人滚烫的阴茎正蹭着自己的大腿根，阿扎尔忍不住发出了一声呻吟，不过随即男孩咬住了自己的唇。

阿扎尔用了几秒钟思考自己该如何称呼正压在自己身上的顶头上司，还好最终他选定了一个称谓。“Boss…”他怯嚅着，“如果我现在反悔……你会放过我吗？”

“你说呢，Eden？”德布劳内注视着男孩红红的脸和红润的嘴唇，他钳住他的下巴，说道，“既然你是新来的恶魔，那就由我来亲自教导你。”

“Boss…啊……”阿扎尔还没说完，德布劳内便分开了他的腿，用手指探入他的后穴。

“叫我Kev，Eden。”男人说，“放松。”

阿扎尔偏过头去，把脸埋进雪白的枕头里呜咽着，露出脆弱的脖颈。他尝试让自己放松下来，尤其是屁股，去适应德布劳内进入的手指。

“你真紧，Eden。”德布劳内面不改色地评价道，他抽出手指，举起来给阿扎尔看，“只用了一根手指你就这么湿了，嗯？”

阿扎尔眯着眼看向德布劳内，男人正一脸笑意地看着他，手指上满是晶莹的粘液。迷迷糊糊的阿扎尔很想问他“Kev你怎么像变了一个人似的”，却在后来猛然想起他的Kev是撒旦的事实。

“啊……操……”就在阿扎尔愣神的一瞬间，德布劳内已经扶着性器进入了他，“啊…Kev！”

疼痛让男孩大叫出声，他本以为德布劳内会做足了前戏，谁知他直接就进入了主题。

“Eden，放松。”男人说着，伸手拧了一把他深红色的乳头，然后摁着他的腰，一寸一寸地将自己的性器深入。

德布劳内每深入一些，阿扎尔就会忍不住颤栗一次。男孩的眼睛红红的，手紧紧地抓住床单，承受着男人的进入。

“ **恶魔在床上可不是什么温柔的恋人，Eden。** ”德布劳内说道，“不得不说，你刚才套避孕套的样子实在有些好笑。”

阿扎尔的脸又红了几分，他有些气不过，很想回怼德布劳内，但碍于身份又有些畏惧，于是他心一横，伸手搂住德布劳内的脖颈，直接用嘴堵住了他的嘴。

德布劳内似是也没料到，他睁着眼睛，看着男孩上下颤动的睫毛，接受着他毫无章法的吻。

 **他们本不应该接吻的** 。德布劳内在回吻男孩之前想到。 **不过，管他的呢** 。

男人将男孩的两条腿架在腰间，一下又一下地撞向男孩的身体深处。

“啊…Kev…Kev…”阿扎尔用哭腔叫自己的名字让德布劳内莫名感觉心情很好，“快点，Kev…操我…”

德布劳内挑了挑眉，用右手扶住阿扎尔的腰，又将左手手指放进阿扎尔微张的嘴里。男孩一边呜咽着去舔舐德布劳内的手指，一边接受着男人加快速度的攻击。

“啊…呜…Kev……”阿扎尔被德布劳内顶得直发颤，他红着脸吐出几个破碎的词语，“慢点…我……我要射了…”

德布劳内伸手握住了他漂亮的性器，问道，“是吗，Eden？”随即狠狠一顶，男孩的前端就喷出了一股白浊的液体。

“啊哈……”阿扎尔大口喘着气，他的腿摔在床上，忍不住地发颤。操，他一点力气都没有了。

“起来。”男人清冷的声音在阿扎尔耳边炸开。男孩睁开了眼睛，一脸茫然地盯着他，“什么？”

“翻过身去，”德布劳内颇为平静地说道，“跪在床上。”

阿扎尔坐起身，看了一眼男人挺立的性器，咽了一口口水，然后乖乖背对着男人，趴在了床上。

“塌下腰去，Eden。”德布劳内发着指令，“腿再分开点。”男孩乖乖照做。

他等了一会，发现男人还没有动作，于是他迟疑地开了口:“Kev？”

冰凉的空气与刚经历过性事的后穴长时间接触，阿扎尔忍不住瑟缩了一下，他需要德布劳内操进来。于是他试图撒娇，“Kev，你在干嘛，快点操我啊。”

“你想吗？”德布劳内终于开了口，他故意伸出手指在男孩一张一合的穴口处打着转，看着男孩的臀肉轻微颤抖。

“啊……”阿扎尔被这一刺激差点没撑住，他的上半身近乎贴在了床上，大腿很明显地打着颤，“操，Kev，操进来……”

说罢，男孩忽然想起了他曾经为了学习做爱，看过的人类porn。于是他把脸埋进枕头里，冲德布劳内抖动着他浑圆的屁股。

“应该是这样吧……？”男孩想。

 **艾登·阿扎尔太欠操了** 。德布劳内想。他红着眼，直接将性器挤入了大半。

“啊…啊啊…呜Kev…”男孩的声音压在了枕头里，听起来闷闷的，“慢点…啊啊……”

德布劳内用手大力揉捏着他的臀瓣，把自己往更深处送去。

“说实话，Eden，你被多少人操过？”德布劳内问着，狠狠地拍了一下男孩的屁股。

男孩知道现在把这个数字说出来并不是一个什么好选择，于是他没有回答，只是被操得发出一些破碎的呻吟。

阿扎尔的闭口不言似是激怒了德布劳内，堕落的六翼天使像是发疯一样往男孩体内撞着。

“啊啊啊……操，Kev……”

这时阿扎尔简直恨极了自己平时引以为傲的听力，屁股撞上大腿的声音，阴茎在后穴抽插的水声，男人低沉的喘息声以及自己甜腻的呻吟声交织在一起，一齐在他的大脑炸开。

“呜……Kev……”男孩被操哭了，他呜咽着，前端断断续续地吐出一些白浊来，落在洁白的床单上。

“到底有多少人操过你，Eden？告诉我。”德布劳内的手从阿扎尔的臀部慢慢地滑到腰侧的软肉，身下的动作却是没有慢下来。

“Kev…啊啊……”阿扎尔的睫毛上还挂这些泪珠，男孩还是没有回答，他显然不大明白他的上司为何对这个问题如此执着。

“还是不回答么？”男人低沉的声音暗含着些怒气，他一巴掌拍在男孩的臀瓣上，在他紧致温暖的后穴里抽插了几下，如数射在了里面。

“啊……”阿扎尔惊呼一声，终于是没有撑住，摔倒在床上。他的双腿发麻，浑身上下使不上一点力气。

困意铺天盖地般袭来，阿扎尔眯着眼躺在床上，看着德布劳内将一条黑色的线拴在了自己的手腕上。

他很想问德布劳内这是什么，大脑却是昏昏沉沉地不听使唤。

“有多少人操过你，Eden，告诉我他们的名字…”阿扎尔在完全陷入黑暗前听到了男人清冷的声音， **“我会一个一个地处理掉他们，即使是上帝。”**

END.


End file.
